<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grey by Callie_Girl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960560">Grey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Girl/pseuds/Callie_Girl'>Callie_Girl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Justice League &amp; Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depression, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Past Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:21:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Girl/pseuds/Callie_Girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vic feels grey today. Huntress helps.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Helena Bertinelli/Vic Sage, Huntress/Question</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Grey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vic felt grey today.</p><p>He woke up the morning after a disastrous mission feeling like he didn't want to exist anymore. Barely able to even summon the will to open his eyes, he just laid in bed. Grey clouds had filled his mind, leeching away his will to do anything, taking away his strength until he could barely open his eyes. He just wanted to lay in bed all day, all week, even. Not even thoughts of tracking the Conspiracy could coax him to so much as blink.</p><p>The mission the night before had been a disaster. Hostage situation in a museum, the team had been thrown together in the dead of night. Red Arrow, him, Shining Knight, Booster Gold, and Vibe. He'd been exhausted and awake only by the will of caffeine. None of them knew how to work with each other, and the hostages suffered for it. Even though they tried their best, three were dead and seven more were injured.</p><p>One of the dead was a little girl, barely five years old.</p><p>Helena rolled over next to him, pressing against his back. "Good morning, Vic."</p><p>He couldn't even find it in himself to respond.</p><p>"Hey, are you okay?" She rolled him onto his back and checked him for wounds again, then checked his heartbeat. "Vic? Are you... Oh. It's bad today, isn't it?"</p><p>He didn't respond. He didn't need to. She understood.</p><p>"Alright..." She brushed his hair out of his face and tucked him in. "Just stay in bed today, babydoll-" It wasn't like he really wanted to go anywhere- "I'm going to take today off. Wait here while I call in." She kissed his forehead and went to the kitchen, probably to make him something like she usually did when it got bad. He was glad he had her. Before they were together, these episodes were spent in bed without eating or moving, completely alone, which just made everything worse. Now, she would get him to eat and would stay with him and talk to him.</p><p>She came back in a few minutes later and laid next to him, resting her head on his chest and talking. He didn't even register what she was talking about most of the time, but he was happy she was. It gave him something other than his thoughts to focus on. Eventually, she turned on the TV. He didn't know what they were watching, some cooking show or something, but the shouting of the main person made it hard for him to sink back into his thoughts, which he was thankful for.</p><p>Shortly after lunch, when she'd bought him some chicken noodle soup, his eyes began to close again. He was exhausted- it wasn't like he slept a lot. Helena seemed to notice, because she turned off the lights. "Tired?"</p><p>"Mm..."</p><p>"Get some sleep, you need it," she paused, starting to trace patterns all over his skin. "I'll be here when you wake up."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Be gentle, I'm not very good at describing emotions.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>